No Matter What Happens
by theobnoxious1
Summary: Never thought 'til death do us part' would be literal, now did you? [PostHogwarts] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat. Hate to break it to you. If you want it so badly, take it up with J.K. Rowling.**

**No Matter What Happens**

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I remembered what had happened, the day before.

_"Come 'ere, beautiful," he drawled._

_I smiled at him as I restrained myself from running into his outstretched arms. "You'll just have to come get me if you want me."_

_"Ah," he said, stroking his chin in a contemplative manner, "but that is where you are wrong, grasshopper. You are to come to _me_ if I want you. I know you cannot resist me, my love."_

_"I can _so_ resist you! That is where _you _are wrong! _You _can't resist _me_," I giggled, turning away from him, and started walking away. Sure enough, I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Then came the arms wrapped around my middle and the whisper in my ear._

_"You're right. You're just too damned irresistable," he had said in my ear._

_I sighed blissfully. This was just how it was supposed to be. Everything was perfect. "I know, my love. I know..."_

_He suddenly swung me around so I was facing him. "I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what happens to me. Or, God forbid, _you_. But I promise I'll never let anything happen to you."_

_My eyes filled with tears. "What are you talking about? Are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked, worried._

_He shook his head slowly. "No, of course not. Just... making sure you know that."_

_"Of course I know that! You're my _fiancee_, for crying out loud! I knew that the second you proposed, not to mention the time we spent together before that, and after. Tell me what's going on!" I cried frantically._

_"Nothing, sweet, nothing's going on. I just wanted to get that cleared up verbally. I've never really said it, have I?"_

_"No," I said slowly, "but it was implied. And I knew you did, again, by your proposal. Now, I'm going to ask you again. What is going on?"_

_"I'm going to say it again. _Nothing_ is going on. Don't worry, just don't! Everything's fine, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. In case something happens, like I said. I just like to keep ahead, 'cause I'm just, um... pessimistic like that."_

_"You're not telling me everything. Is someone after you?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you lying to me?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Did you mean it when you said that our relationship is built on telling each other _everything_, not keeping secrets, and not lying?"_

_"I said that?"_

_"No, but answer the question anyway."_

_"But I never said that."_

_"Well, I just did. Our relationship is built on tetlling each other everything, not keeping secrets, and not lying."_

_"Okay."_

_"Ha! Now, did you mean it when you just agreed to the aforementioned statement?"_

_"What is this, twenty questions?"_

_"Possibly. NOW ANSWER ME."_

_"Ugh," he sighed, "you're impossible, woman, you know that?"_

_"Are you turning the tables on me and asking _me_ all the questions?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, stop that! Now answer my question!"_

_"I did."_

_"No, you--NOT THAT QUESTION. THE ONE BEFORE IT."_

_"What was that again?"_

_"...you cannot be serious."_

_"Oh, but I am."_

_"Oh. My. Gosh. You are going to kill me, you know that?"_

_"Well...'til death do us part,' right?"_

_"Not yet. But it still goes, for me. Also, that doesn't mean that _you_'ll be the _death_ of me."_

_"Ah, but it could. It never says that it can't."_

_"You... oh my gosh, what was my question again?"_

_"What question?"_

_I tapped my foot impatiently. "You're wearing on my nerves, boy, I hope you know that."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, but I thought that you _loved _doing this?"_

_"No I most certainly do _not_!"_

_"Oh. Well, in that case, you asked me... if I was turning the tables on you and asking you the questions, so which I replied, 'yes,'" he said simply._

_I glared at him. "I really dislike you sometimes, do you know that? Because you should. I'm going to bed."_

_"Okay. I'll join you shortly, love."_

_"Okay," I said, waving behind me, "Good-night. I love you."_

_"Love you too. 'Night."_

That was the last time I had ever spoken to my love. And he had lied to me. He told me he'd join me shortly in bed. He told me nothing was wrong.

He had written me a note. It was hastily written, but it said everything that needed to be said.

_'I lied to you... I am so sorry. There is some stuff going on, that I can't really get into (no time for that)... long story short, there are some men after my life. And I don't exactly know why. Something about they think I'm still in league with Voldemort, and they're eliminating "the competition" before Voldy's taken down... that I'd take the spot as the next "Dark Lord" after Voldy and the war... that I need to die for that. They obviously aren't aware that I was never a Death Eater, and that I'm on the light side... and that I'm out to kill them. Just always remember what I said earlier. I will always lo'_

The note cut off there. I had found it clutched in his palm. His pale, cold, lifeless palm.

The love of my life was dead. He was sprawled across the living room floor. Avada Kedavra-ed. And for the stupidest reason.

I was able to control myself, enough to schedule a funeral and burial for the following day.

I am at the cemetary still. The funeral is over. The love of my life has just been put to rest. I bowed my head as I let the tears fall, covering my face with a curtain of brown, bushy hair.

The tomb read:

_'Here lies a man loved by many, forever,_

_no matter what happens. Rest in peace._

_In loving memory of Draco Malfoy._

_June 5, 1980 - August 10, 2005_

_You shall be missed.'_

**end**

**A/N **Hey everyone that reads this... this is just a short little one-shot that came to me... well actually, I wanted to write something, and I didn't have a plot in mind, so I just started writing... and this is the result. All I knew that I wouldn't use names until the end (like it wasn't obvious, anyway! Gosh).

For any of you that read "More Than You'll Ever Know", I don't know how long it will take me to get another chapter out. It'll be out sometime, though, I promise I won't just leave the story. It's just that some... things... have come up in my life. For instance, yesterday when I was out of town for the day (shopping in LA), my mom put my cat to sleep... she will be missed. I loved her so much... and I don't know life without her. She was a few years older than me. So I need to adjust to life without her, and I have no clue how long that will take. Hopefully not too long, eh? Also, I have band camp on Saturday, then a wedding, then nothing on Sunday, and band camp from Mon to Sat, then nothing on Sunday again, then SCHOOL on Monday (that bites. Where has the summer gone?). So I'll update as much as I can, but I don't know how much time I'll have to write, and all. But please, don't give up on the story, it shouldn't be too long before the next update. Just don't expect really frequent updates. Maybe like, once every other week? I'll try my hardest, I promise. Thanks for sticking with it up to this (very early) point in the story... keep reviewing! Maybe it'll coax my hands into typing faster to save time. :P

Okay, but about this story. If you didn't realize:

It was told in the perspective of Hermione Granger, who was engaged to be married to Draco Malfoy, who was assassinated by mental, crazed, power-hungry Death Eaters, before they could get married.

It was just a quick little one-shot that I'm rather proud of, for writing it in about half an hour... I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, all of you out there!


End file.
